Good Intentions
Good Intentions is a quest available in . It is the fourth quest in the main questline for the College of Winterhold in which the Dragonborn must consult with the Augur of Dunlain about the recent events and findings and how to proceed after being visited again by a monk from the Psijic Order. Background I've been lead to the Arch-Mage's quarters by Ancano, who was insistent that I speak to someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order. The monk, named Quaranir, has informed me that the "Eye of Magnus" is dangerous and that to lean how to deal with it, I need to speak with The Augur of Dunlain within the College. I should ask my fellow members where to find him. Objectives #Speak with Tolfdir #Listen to Tolfdir #Follow Ancano #Find the Augur of Dunlain #Report back to Savos Aren Walkthrough Tolfdir has returned from Saarthal, and with the help of the Arch-Mage, has moved the giant floating orb of crackling energy into the Hall of the Elements. Tolfdir can be found nearby, studying it. He can be asked if he has any lower-priority tasks to be completed (beginning any of the College's additional quests). The Dragonborn can also tell him that Urag gro-Shub suggested coming to see him and that a book was found entitled Night of Tears. He says that he will have to read it, but that he is having difficulty tearing himself away from the beauty of the orb, called the Eye of Magnus. If permitted, he will make a few observations. He observes that the markings are quite unlike anything he has seen before; not even Falmer runes are a match. The object is also radiating Magicka, and this has caused the Arch-Mage to fully commit to researching the orb. Tolfdir is about to continue when he is interrupted by Ancano. Tolfdir reluctantly agrees to let the Dragonborn leave with Ancano, who has important information to impart. Ancano says that someone from the Psijic Order has appeared at the College and is asking for the Dragonborn by name. He can be questioned further. The quest continues by following him out of the Hall of the Elements and into the Arch-Mage's Quarters. There, a cloaked figure resembling the Psijic Monk, that was encountered during the quest "Under Saarthal," appears again as time pauses for everyone around. He introduces himself as Quaranir. According to Quaranir, the longer the Eye remains in the College, the more dangerous the situation becomes. They expect dire consequences if the Eye is not banished, but the future is obscure, and the Psijic Order is unsure how the Dragonborn must act. Seeking out the Augur of Dunlain is the next logical step. The monk disappears as the effect of his presence dissipates, Ancano and Savos Aren return to normal. Augur of Dunlain Ancano is furious at the Psijic Order's interruption and vows to get to the bottom of this matter. Looking for answers Before searching for the Augur, it is possible to gain a little more information about the Augur by asking the College's inhabitants about it: *Ancano lies and claims to know nothing about the Augur. *Savos Aren is rather annoyed that Tolfdir has been telling stories again. *Colette Marence relates a tragic story of an experiment gone horribly wrong; the ghost of the unfortunate College member is said to still roam the halls. *Urag gro-Shub has little to say on the subject. *Mirabelle Ervine says that the Augur is nothing that needs to be of concern, and remains tight-lipped about whatever was going on, though Mirabelle can be persuaded to reveal the location of the Augur with the Speech skill. *Arniel Gane, Enthir, and the other Apprentices say they do not know anything, but suggest speaking to Tolfdir about it. The Midden When Tolfdir is asked about the Augur of Dunlain, he will say it has been years since he has spoken with him. The Augur is down in The Midden. The Midden may be accessed by a trap door on the floor of the Hall of Countenance, hidden under the stairs, or through another trapdoor on the north-west side of the College's main courtyard, near the entrance to the Hall of Elements. The underground system of ancient tunnels known as the Midden runs beneath the College. It consists of a series of passages, stairs and small rooms. The remains of several experiments or rituals are scattered around. A Draugr, Skeletons, Frostbite Spiders and Ice Wraiths roam these gloomy corridors. The Atronach Forge and the Daedric Relic can be found while searching The Midden. Near the Forge is an entrance to The Midden Dark, where the quest continues. The Midden Dark :Note: the entire monologue must be listened to in a single "session." If the conversation menu is left, the quest stage will not be marked as completed, and the entire conversation will need to be restarted. As the frozen bridge is crossed, the Dragonborn begins to hear the voice of the Augur, echoing through the tunnels. He says that there is nothing for the Dragonborn here and that perseverance will only lead to disappointment. The sealed door to the Augur's chamber is locked. Trying it will cause the Augur to let the Dragonborn into his oubliette. The Augur explains it is too late to change. It also says that the Dragonborn is not the only one who has visited the Augur recently, and that the Thalmor, Ancano, has been here too. Thinking that Ancano was simply here to strengthen his own hand, the Augur neglected to tell him that the Eye of Magnus is extremely dangerous, and a staff of great power is required to mitigate this threat. The Staff of Magnus needs to be found. The Dragonborn must now return to Savos Aren, who is probably near the Eye of Magnus. Upon telling him that there is important information which he needs to hear, he initially scoffs at the request to find the Staff of Magnus, but after the Dragonborn mentions who gave this information, he is impressed by the Dragonborn's initiative and requests that they should locate the staff. He then adds that Mirabelle Ervine mentioned something about the staff, but it was a while ago. The Dragonborn is given the Mage's Circlet as a reward and the quest ends and the next quest, "Revealing the Unseen," begins. Journal Bugs de:Gute Vorsätze es:Buenas intenciones it:Buone Intenzioni pl:Zadanie:Dobre zamiary ru:Благие намерения